


The Frog Prince

by katychan666, Shiorino



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Frog Princess Malec AU, M/M, With A Twist, crackfic, future fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/pseuds/Shiorino
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a really beautiful and talented Prince of Warlocks, but he was very arrogant and irresponsible as well, so his Father, King Asmodeus, decided to give him a lesson. And that is where our story began.orThe Frog Princess Malec AU fic ;)... with a twist ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was an ordinary evening and we get bored and went for Russian cartoons and noooow you guys will suffering with us muahahaha!!!^_^  
> Enjoy! <3

“Magnus, that's enough! You have to pick one of those princes or princesses!” Asmodeus was really tired of his son's behaviour.    
  
Magnus was the prince of Warlock kingdom, and now was a time when he had to choose himself a partner. But the prince was really egoistic and arrogant and without a glimpse of responsibility.  _ It seems I went wrong somewhere with his education _ , thought Asmodeus as he was very  _ very  _ annoyed by this situation.    
  
“No! I don't like them at all!” said Magnus going through the portraits of princes and princesses, he met all of them at the ball the previous week, and he wasn't happy. “This one is too short, this one is too tall! This one is just ugly in general, look at his nose! And this Princess Camille! Her eyes are so evil! I think she wants to eat me alive! “ whispered Magnus dramatically. 

 

“Magnus, son,” said Asmodeus, trying his best to remain cool-headed, but Magnus wasn’t making this easy on him. At all. “You’re being too shallow,” said Asmodeus. “Try giving them a chance and-”

 

“Yawn,” sighed Magnus in an over-dramatic way and rolled his eyes. “I need someone who will deserve someone as beautiful as me,” he then added, bored by this conversation already. “None of these people you want me to marry deserve me.”

 

“It's been almost a year, son! You refused everyone! And with no decent reason! Enough of this nonsense! Choose one right now! “

 

“No!” Magnus scowled again and turned away, about to leave and do something more interesting, like meeting with his animal friends for example. He had no interest in these ugly and dull princes and this stupid marriage thing. Finding someone to marry was such a useless thing to do. Marry someone? Why? In Magnus’ opinion, there was no such thing as true love and happy endings. He had seen what had happened with his mother; they lost her to sickness her when he was just a boy. So why bother finding a partner? And he for sure wasn't going to marry out of duty for his father.

 

Sure, Magnus flirted and played with a few people along his life, but it was never anything serious. Playing games, flirting and not showing his real self to other people was much easier than to unmask himself and bare his feelings to others. No. He didn’t want to get hurt. Besides, his looks were on his side; his charms always worked on people and he didn’t even care if he left them with a broken heart. And that was something Asmodeus was meaning to put an end to. 

 

So that was why animals were Magnus’ best and only friends, really. Unlike people, they had no secret agendas. They never told lies and they always listened to him when he needed someone to talk to. Living with his father was lonely, deep inside Magnus was aware that Asmodeus was trying his best with raising him up, he just didn't want to admit it. His big ego wouldn't allow him to do so.

 

“Very well,” heard Magnus from behind him, his father's deep voice and for a moment he felt how chill ran down his spine. Of course Magnus knew that his father loved him and would never really hurt him, but he  _ was _ a King of Warlocks and pissing him off was really dangerous. And Asmodeus was indeed beyond pissed with his son’s reckless behaviour; he needed to make Magnus realise that he needed to change. To stop treating people like that. And if Magnus wasn't going to take an easy way out, then he'd have to go the hard way in teaching his son a lesson. And he already knew of a  _ perfect _ solution, grinning and his low laughter sent chills down Magnus’ spine. “Come to me, son, I want to show you something interesting. You are going to love it," said Asmodeus perfectly sincere, signing Magnus to come closer.

 

Magnus swallowed hard, but quickly gathered himself and boldly stepped out to his father, his pride didn't let him to show that he was a little nervous by this sudden change. When Magnus got closer, Asmodeus squeezed his shoulder and thumped his cane against the floor few times. In front of them appeared a large mirror. Magnus was mesmerised of how beautiful it was, but he had no idea - why the mirror? He turned his head to his father, wanting to ask what's going on, but Asmodeus didn't let him.

 

"Look at the mirror, Magnus," said the King.

 

Magnus frowned.

 

"Why? Is my hair messy?" he asked half-jokingly half-seriously, but stepped closer to the mirror. 

 

Asmodeus didn’t say much, but there was a grin on his face that told Magnus his father was up to something. However, he didn’t let that discourage him. He would just look at the mirror, there was nothing scary about that. So, he stepped right in front of it and then grinned when he saw his own handsome reflection looking back at him.

 

“Hey, there, handsome,” said Magnus, grinning at himself. However, his smile was soon wiped from his face, because his reflection started  _ changing.  _ His eyes widened in horror when he saw his face morphing into the face of a  _ frog. _ Surely, he was only seeing things! However, when he heard his father’s laughter in the background, he knew it was real and not only his mind playing tricks on him. 

 

“Oooh, here you go, now we know what you are on the inside, Magnus. But don’t worry you are still a pretty beautiful  _ frog,”  _ almost cooed Asmodeus glancing down at his shocked son, who now staring at his reflection in horror.

 

“Croak!”  tried to say something Magnus, but there was just unpleasant croaking that fell from his mouth. Magnus was enraged, not only that his father has taken his good looks from him, but his  _ beautiful _ voice was gone as well?! Unbelievable and so unfair! How would he live now?! Surely that was just a joke, his father won't let him stay in this form for long… Right? 

 

Asmodeus was grinning and listening to the frantic croaking from his son, clearly enjoying the situation. Bending down, he picked up the frog and lifted it up to his eyes.

 

“Do not fret, little froggy,” said Asmodeus, his grin growing. “My spell only shows your inside beauty, my son,” said the older warlock. “I give you… three years and three days to spend your life as a frog. Maybe then you’ll learn some  _ responsibility _ for your action and how to treat people better and not only solely based on their looks,” said Asmodeus and it was then when it only hit Magnus. 

 

He’d have to spend three years stuck in this disgusting form?! How disgraceful and humiliating was this of his father to do this to him! 

 

“Now that I’ve taken your good looks from you, you’ll experience how it feels to be judged only based on your looks,” added Asmodeus, his eyes laughing at his son. Finally, he’d get to experience some peace and quiet after all of those years of having to listen to Magnus’ constant whining. 

 

“And now we need to find you a decent home, right?” pretended to be thoughtful Asmodeus, while he already knew where he will send his  _ lovely  _ son. Of course he couldn’t send his son somewhere far away, but in the castle he wouldn’t stay either. 

 

Humming to himself, Asmodeus headed to the garden. Their castle had a large and beautiful garden with a lovely pond, the King chuckled at his thought. Yes, this place would be perfect for Magnus's lesson. And he honestly hoped that his plan was going to work, because if not, his son was a lost case. However, Asmodeus was confident in his own plan and placed Magnus into the pond, almost laughing when he heard Magnus’ loud croaks of protest and he leaned down to him.

 

“Don’t worry, Papa will keep an eye on you. Thanks to my crystal ball, it makes it possible for me to see  _ everyone  _ and  _ everything _ . Even other realms. Nothing will be hidden from me,” said Asmodeus, only bluffing. Asmodeus wasn't  _ that _ powerful, but Magnus didn't need to know that right away and Magnus felt chills running through his frog body. “Which means, I’ll always be  _ watching _ , my dear son,” said Asmodeus, with now much lower and colder voice. “So, you’ll need to be on your best behaviour or I’ll pay you another little visit.”

 

Was his father serious? Magnus knew his dad was very powerful, but surely he wasn't  _ that  _ powerful. Right? 

 

But he didn't have the time to say anything, even if he could, because Asmodeus was already gone, leaving him all alone.

 

"Okay, he can't be serious," thought Magnus in panic, nervously shift from foot to foot. "And even If he is, I won't let him get away with this farce! I can get rid of this stupid curse by myself!" he muttered under his breath irritatedly.

 

But after he tried, again and again, nothing happened. He irritatedly stamped his foot, but slipped and fell from the water lily into the water. Now he was even more miserable. He almost started panicking, when suddenly hear a familiar voice.

 

_ Lorenzo Rey.  _ He knew all too well who that annoyingly sickening voice belonged to. He hid under the flower and kept peeking from under it, feeling annoyed by just seeing the idiot's face. They were…  _ friends.  _ Well, more like “friends”. Magnus never liked the guy too much and he was horrified now that Lorenzo would see him like  _ this.  _ Then again, Lorenzo wouldn't know it's him if he was a frog and-

 

“What is this that I see? A disgusting and slimy frog,” said Lorenzo in disgust and Magnus felt his blood boiling with anger. How dare he accuse him of being that?! He didn't even know who he was! Magnus started cursing at the idiot, but all came out of his mouth was angry croaking and Lorenzo narrowed his eyes, leaning close to the pond. “Are you disgusting creature trying to say something to me?”

 

“... disgusting...” managed to say Magnus in between his croaking and with that freaked Lorenzo out. He freaked out himself too! He could  _ talk? _ He was angry and he could feel his magic overflowing through him, not being able to control it. He tried speaking again, but all that came out was croaking again. Because he couldn’t talk, he decided to go the other way about it; Lorenzo was leaning really close to the pond and Magnus extended his tongue out and slapped Lorenzo right in the face, hard, making Lorenzo freak out so much that he ended up falling right on his ass.

 

At least  _ that _ cheered Magnus up. “Idiot...” managed to say Magnus again when he concentrated harder. “..help!”

 

Despite his shock, Lorenzo recovered and started almost laughing. “Help a disgusting creature like you?” he asked and then started laughing and laughing, which sent Magnus over the edge and in the heap of the moment he lashed out with everything that he had in him, his magic picking Lorenzo up and throwing him to the other side of the pond. 

 

However, Magnus still wasn’t done yet and horror filled Lorenzo’s eyes as the frog hopped over to him and Magnus decided to be petty and give Lorenzo a taste of his own medicine. Calling him ugly? He’d have to pay for that and Magnus had a perfect little makeover planned for his dear old friend. With his magic he made Lorenzo’s eyebrows  _ disappear.  _ Lorenzo let out a loud scream and grabbed onto the place where his eyebrows used to be.

 

The frog’s eyes were  _ laughing _ at him. “Who’s ugly now, fucker?” asked Magnus and hopped away through portal, heading over to Asmodeus to make him change him back.

 

But when he landed his eyes went huge, because he already wasn't in the Royal Garden. Magnus is frantically glancing around, wanting to figure out where he is. What’s going on? He didn’t want to go somewhere in the middle of nowhere. And that was exactly what it seemed like.

 

Was this his doing? Was it his own his magic that brought him there? He was in the middle of a dark forest now, and near it there was a swamp… The comfort of his old home and life like he used to know far, far away from him.

 

“Just great!” thought Magnus, rolling his eyes. Thanks to his  _ beloved _ father, his magic was unstable now and he had no idea where the fuck he was!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Almost three years later** _

 

King Robert and Queen Maryse ruled the land of Alicante, having four beautiful children. Alec, their oldest son was a handsome and talented archer, swooning the hearts of many young women and men of the kingdom. Their second son, Jace, was a talented hunter, but all in all a pretty stubborn prince. Princess Isabelle was the most beautiful princess of all the lands; no one’s beauty was able to measure up to her. But not only was she beautiful, she was a strong and kind-hearted woman. And their youngest son, Max, was a curious bookwormish prince, which prefered the company of his books over the company of other people. 

 

Their three eldest children were growing up quite fast, while Robert and Maryse weren’t getting any younger. Somewhere along the way, they started wishing to hear the sound of little children playing around their castle again. Sure, Maxie was still young, but he was already turning 10 that year and they hoped that one of their oldest children would bless them of good news, about there being a grandchild in their  _ close _ future. 

 

And that's why one day King Robert decided to call his eldest children and give them his royal order.

 

“It's time for you, children, to choose your life partners,” said Robert. “I and your mom really think it’s the time you settle down and have some children of your own,” he added and clasped his hands together in his lap.

 

“What?” shrieked Jace and looked horrified at his father. “Are you talking about m...m...marriage?” asked Jace and Robert slowly nodded, Alec crossing his arms on top of his chest as he glanced at his sister, who was also outraged. Alec didn’t like the sound of it too much either. He froze on the inside when marriage was mentioned and he gulped, shivers running up his spine and he glanced at his siblings. He didn’t want to marry a  _ princess _ , when he knew for a fact it wouldn’t work out. However, as the eldest one out of the three, he knew he should remain cool and composed, being the role model his father wanted him to be. So, he sucked it up and looked at Robert.  

 

“If that is what you wish for, father,” said Alec and bowed his head down obediently. 

 

“What? No!” said Izzy.

 

“Yes, Jace doesn’t do  _ marriage _ . No one holds Jace back down,” said Jace proudly and frowned. 

 

“Oh, don't worry, my lovely children,” said Robert and smiled. "We have an ideal solution for this case. About how you will choose your perfect better half." Yes, Robert and Maryse really wanted grandchildren! And they loved their children and wished them only happiness, so they thought that their children would be happier with finding someone to marry. So they needed that those marriages went perfectly! So, they went for magic. "There is a charmed arrow for each of you. You have to shoot it, and where lands, your true love is waiting for you there."

 

Well, not that this information really calmed them, but gave them a hope to push away the unavoidable. Who knew where would this arrow land, maybe it would be in other Kingdom far far away. And on the way there maybe there would be some adventures, that what Jace thought. Jace was always up for adventure and Alec glanced at his father, feeling quite uncomfortable because he had a feeling his arrow would find a prince and not a princess like this father hoped. Probably. Alec didn’t know, but he had a feeling that was what his father was aiming for.

 

But deep inside, Alec was feeling kind of excited, almost giddy. Truth be told, he wanted to find someone as well, because he wanted to be happy. He was never in love yet, but he was a hopeless romantic, not that anyone knew that. He wanted to find his own Prince Charming, or anyone really. They didn’t need to be of a royal descent, he just wanted someone to love him and for him to love them back. 

 

“Dad, that’s so unfair,” whined Izzy and crossed her arms on top of her chest. “I don’t want to settle down yet,” she said and Robert sighed.

 

“We just want you to be happy,” said Robert and looked over to his three children with pride and happiness. “The arrow will lead you to your destined partner. Someone who will make you happy and feel loved,” said the King and Alec had a dazed grin on his face.

 

Jace and Izzy glanced at each other than on Alec and took a deep breath, accepting their fate. They'll figure something out, maybe all this will turn out good and interesting.

 

=***=

 

“Alec, you look too pleased,” noted Izzy on their way to the stables. After the talk with father, they got charmed arrows from him and now had to go to the field near the Castle and there shoot the arrows and find their destiny.

 

“I’m not.” Alec frowned, straightening his quiver behind his back.

 

“Yes, you are! You just had that smile on your face! You are actually excited about all this!” giggled Izzy.

 

“No, I’m not. You’re talking nonsense,” grumbled Alec, but there was a light blush on his cheeks.

 

While Izzy and Alec were bickering with each other, Jace was a few steps away from them, still grumbling about how it was unfair, and how it was impossible that all this beauty, himself of course, would be given to just one person. It was so unfair to the world. His beauty needed to be shared, passed around to more than just one person.

 

“Oh, my God, Jace, you still not over it? Calm down already,” said Izzy when she heard him and was annoyed by his whining.

 

In the end, Jace decided to be quiet as they all mounted their horses and started slowly riding out to the field, Izzy looking rather worried about the whole thing, while Alec was in a dreamland, thinking about his destined  _ lover. _ His daydreaming was, however, interrupted by no other than  _ Jace _ , who decided to take another approach to the whole thing. 

 

“Hey, Alec, what kind of a princess do you think you’re gonna get?” asked Jace.

 

“Huh?” Alec stiffened. Princess?

 

“You know,” said Jace and waggled his eyebrows. “Tall, long legs. And blonde,” he said and exhaled deeply. “I wouldn’t mind a redhead or a brunette either, but you know what they say about blondes,” he said with a wink and Izzy rolled her eyes. Jace was so dumb. “And with some big bo-”

 

“Shut up, Jace,” said Izzy when she finally had it enough. “You better think how to show your destined one, that you're not just an arrogant ass,” she chuckled.

 

“How dare you? I’m a goddamn miracle!” Jace pretended to be offended by his sister's words, but then turn back to Alec. “But seriously, how you imagine your one and only?”

 

Alec looked at Jace and then a little smile spread across his face. How he imagined his one and only? Tall, dark and handsome. And with a good, muscular body. Alec’s imagination continued to run wild and Jace narrowed his eyes when his brother was just riding the horse in silence. Izzy giggled when she saw Alec blushing and the eldest one finally snapped out of it.

 

“Tall with dark hair,” blurted out Alec, keeping the rest to himself. “And I’m sure the love of my life will have the most beautiful eyes... “ he sighed dreamily, but then he pulled himself together and coughed when he noticed they were already out on the field. “Okay, we’re here, let’s shoot,” he said quickly, taking the bow, feeling his heart getting faster and he couldn’t contain his excitement.

 

“Let’s get this over with,” said Izzy and took her bow out as well, Jace whining as he took out his own and then the three of them looked at each other, nodded and took in deep breaths as each of them shot their arrow, Alec’s eyes never leaving his own as he went after it right away, Jace and Izzy separating as well as they went to go see where their own arrows were going to take them, to their destined partners. 

 

=***=

 

Alec was following his glowing arrow for a few hours already. Arrow really was magical, because it never disappeared from his view, and it seemed like it was adjusted to the speed of his horse, and Alec was really glad it was that way, because if not, he for sure would never find it.

 

However, when the arrow finally disappeared and presumably stopped, Alec realised that it landed in the deep forest, far away from the field where he parted with his siblings, and he started getting nervous. Why did his arrow head in there? What kind of a prince can be at a place like that?

 

And in  _ this  _ Forest from all of them. This large and dark Forest was known in these lands as a forbidden one, because of a Warlock that lives there. Not many people really saw him, but everyone knew that he lives in the deepest parts of this Forest and that he was very powerful and really didn’t like people… But there also was a rumour, that he would help a suffering soul from time to time, for the decent price, of course. So, who could possibly be waiting for Prince Alexander in this place?

 

Alec stopped at the edge of the Forest and swallowed hard. He climbed down from the horse, determined not to frighten the animal, and headed for the forest alone. He wasn't scared to go in this Forest really, of course not, he was the bravest knight of their kingdom after all, but he was... nervous.

 

In the meantime, Magnus was enjoying a peaceful day at the swamp, happily humming along as he was sitting on the lily, minding his own business. Not even hurting a fly. That was until an  _ arrow _ flew right a few centimetres away from him, almost  _ killing _ the poor little frog. Magnus shrieked, almost having a heart attack as he fell from the lily and needed quite a while to recover.

 

_ What the fuck? _ Was someone after to get him? Magnus also heard footsteps coming closer to  _ his _ swamp, so he decided to investigate and protect his home. He grabbed the arrow, deciding to use that as the weapon and then hid behind the tall grass, lurking.

 

Alec looked around, narrowing his eyes as he was searching for something. Well,  _ someone _ , but he didn't get it. Why would his arrow take him into the dark and empty forest? There was  _ no one _ living there. No houses. Nothing. His eyes found the swamp and he arched an eyebrow, then perked up when he heard something moving, the tall grass moving and he reached for his bow, gripping tightly and just as he was about to pull out an arrow, a  _ frog _ attacked him.

 

Yes. A frog  _ attacked _ him. It was holding an arrow and was quickly jumping closer to him, ready to strike. Magnus was angrily croaking, Alec backing away and he gulped. 

 

“There-there froggy,” said Alec and quickly stepped back when Magnus struck again. “Just-just give me the arrow and I'll be on my way. I didn't mean to-”

 

“The arrow is  _ yours _ ? You almost fucking killed me, you idiot,” said Magnus in between his croaking and Alec was shocked for the second time. Could the frog talk? No, it couldn't be!

 

Alec frantically glanced around, searching for someone else that could be there in the swamp, in the middle of the Forest.

 

"Who is there?" asked Alec loudly.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, looking at this stupid boy for not seeing him properly, because of how tall he was.

 

"Where are you looking? I'm right here, look down!" grumbled the little froggy.

 

Alec quickly looked down and saw a very furious frog, which was sternly looking at him. Okay, maybe it was really the frog talking. And it was squeezing his arrow in its paws.

 

Alec squatted down and looked at the frog.

 

“You… you really can talk?”

 

Magnus finally gazed up to see who the moron was and his jaw dropped when he saw who attacked him. Now that he could see the young man properly, Magnus’ eyes widened and he felt as if a Cupid's arrow struck him right through the heart. The other one was  _ gorgeous.  _ Tall. Dark. And handsome. Not only that, but he came with the set of the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen and Magnus was  _ drooling.  _ Now he regretted calling him an idiot before and he quickly hid the arrow behind his back.

 

“Oh, where are my manners? Do excuse me for my rudeness before,” said Magnus, changing his voice and he quickly released the arrow. “I'm not used to… visitors. But a visitor like  _ you _ is always welcome at my Swamps. Wanna go check them out, Good Looking?” 

 

“Huh?” asked Alec and narrowed his eyes, looking around. He saw a glimpse of the arrow in the grass behind the Frog, realisation that it was  _ his _ arrow only hitting him then.

 

"Where... where did you get this arrow?" he asked, his voice is trembling. He couldn’t believe it.

 

"Oh, it landed right next to me! You’re quite straightforward with flirting, darling." Magnus was obviously joking, but for some reason this gorgeous boy suddenly went very pale.

 

"My God... I have to marry a frog!" Alec said dumbfoundedly.

 

"Huh?" Magnus blinked in surprise. “A bit too soon, don't you think?” he then said jokingly. “At least buy me a drink first,” he said with a wink, but then stopped laughing when he saw the horrified expression on the other's face.

 

“This arrow,” stammered Alec. “It's supposed to...” he started and then went very pale in the face as he was imagining his future, married to a  _ frog.  _ Jace was never going to let him live this down, will he? Alec was hoping for a Prince Charming, but he got a  _ frog _ instead. 

 

Maybe was the arrow broken? It had to be, that was the only explanation! Because this was ridiculous! 

 

“The arrow was supposed to lead me to the  _ person _ I'd have to marry due to my father's request,” said Alec and Magnus cocked his head. “The arrow must be broken… but father won't believe me and-”

 

Magnus didn't get what was going on. “And your father is…?”

 

“King Robert!”

 

Magnus’ jaw dropped. Not only he was gorgeous, but he was a  _ prince _ as well! Magnus had heard of King Robert and the land of Alicante. It was supposed to be beautiful, as were his children. Well. That was an understatement. The Prince right there looked like an  _ angel.  _

 

“You're a Prince!” said Magnus in a dazed voice.

 

“Well, duh,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “What to do…” he then said, not wanting to disappoint his father coming back without his _ fated  _ partner. “I can't return back with a  _ frog!” _

 

“Hey! This frog right here has a name,” said Magnus, offended. “The name's Magnus, Prince Shallow! And for your information, you'd be lucky to marry all of  _ this, _ ” said Magnus, pointing to himself. “I'm awesome.”

 

Alec couldn’t help it and he burst out laughing, the frog was hilarious and, he couldn’t deny it, cute. In a way. Prince always loved animals, all kinds, so maybe taking this little fella with him back to the castle wouldn't be such a crazy idea after all. He couldn’t return alone, without his  _ destined partner _ , so his parents would have to deal with this situation. Not his problem, it was theirs. 

 

“Well, maybe you’re right,” still smiling, answered Alec. “I’m the First Prince of the land of Alicante, Alexander, but you can call me Alec,” he introduced himself. “And it seems that after all, I have to bring you with me as my future spouse.”

 

And Magnus just nodded mesmerised by this angelic smile. God, this Prince was so gorgeous! And then the Prince's words reached to him.

 

"What? Really?" not that Magnus was against it, but he thought that this was a joke. But now he was beyond happy, it would be interesting! Going to the Castle, to the land Alicante! Hah! He could rub it into Ragnor’s face!

 

“Yes, I have no choice,” said Alec. “By the way, why are you talking?”

 

Ops,  _ that  _ was the question, yes. Magnus couldn’t tell him who he really was. Not just because it was humiliatingly, after almost 3 years he understood why his father turned him into the frog very well, but because, how it turned, it was the part of this curse that made it impossible for him to tell anyone about who he was and what his curse was. Only Ragnor knew everything and helped him… after mocking him for almost a whole year, this grumpy old man… Magnus quickly came back from his memories, now it was not the time.

 

“Well, because I’m awesome and pretty magical!” he eventually said with a wink.

 

Alec chuckled and decided not to push it yet, maybe this frog had his reasons.

 

“So will you do me the honour and be my husband?’ Alec managed to say it almost seriously, but still smiled widely, Magnus snickering.

 

“Oh, yes, I do!” answered Magnus, very pleased with himself.

  
Magnus knew that there was not a lot of time before the curse would end, just a month left. So he had a surprise for his lovely future husband. Alec grinned at the cute frog and then extended his hand out, Magnus happily hopping on top of his palm, the Prince holding him carefully as he reached over for his arrow as an evidence for his father that the arrow really did lead him to the frog. Then just like that, he slowly headed to the exit of the Forest and mounted the horse, heading over to the Castle, taking in a deep breath as he hoped for the best, Magnus happily looking up at his Prince  _ Alexander.  _


	3. Chapter 3

The little froggy was sitting on the prince’s shoulder as they were slowly riding back to the Castle of Alicante. Alec was making sure his horse was going slow and steady as he didn't want his future  _ husband _ to accidentally fall onto the ground and get lost on their way back. No! Alec was going to protect the froggy at all cost. From time to time, he would glance at Magnus, who was looking pretty happy with himself.

 

And Magnus was indeed happy, croaking as he would scoot closer to  _ Prince  _ Alexander when the wind got a bit stronger and he then looked around, his swamps disappearing in the back. It was kind of a bittersweet feeling leaving them behind, but he had every intention of going back one day. Now, however, he was going to  _ Alicante _ , the land was known for its beauty and he couldn't wait to see it.

 

Alec was feeling nervous about the whole thing. Was Robert even going to believe him that the arrow lead him to the frog? Then again, this was a  _ special _ and  _ magical _ frog. Cute, too. With a lot sass and humour. The frog should put Robert in his place and Alec giggled happily, Magnus gazing up at him curiously. “What's going through your pretty little head, my prince?” asked Magnus with a flirty tone of voice on purpose. He liked the pretty blush that appeared on Prince’s cheeks everytime when he spoke like this.

 

Alec was very well aware of the fact that he was blushing and he was completely horrified by that. It wasn't like he felt  _ attracted _ to the little froggy. By the God no! Just how he was speaking… The flirting. No one ever dared to speak to him like that. Still that didn't really excuse his flush and he felt even worse. Alec tried to explain it to himself that it wasn't weird for him to get flustered over a  _ frog,  _ but nothing helped and he wanted to slap himself. Hard.

 

“Is something troubling you,  _ my love _ ?” asked Magnus and frowned when he saw the Prince getting himself lost in deep thoughts and Alec quickly shook his head. No, no. He was perfectly okay. He didn’t want the  _ frog _ to think he was a weirdo! 

 

“N-no, I’m fine! Perfect even, and look, we are almost there,” stuttered Alec and pointed in front of them. They just climbed to the top of the hill, and now in front of them there was a beautiful view on the Royal Castle. “And now… I have to introduce you to my parents,” Alec swallowed hard, he couldn’t even start to imagine how they were going to react.

 

“Oh, I can't wait! They'll love me!” Magnus really had no doubt in that… Or was he just mocking him, Alec couldn’t understand. Anyway, he headed to the Castle decided not to over think it, and just go with it. Though he couldn’t imagine what his parents would say, he very well could imagine what Jace was going to say...

 

=***=

 

Alec could feel the looks that were directed to him on his way to the throne room. He even caught some whispers like "why is Prince Alec alone? where is his Princess?" and others. So, it seemed like Jace and Izzy were already came back too, and brought someone with them. No one really noticed the little froggy, which was proudly sitting on his shoulder.

 

Alec was dressed in his hunting suit, and his quiver still hung on his shoulder. Prince once again was deep in his thoughts and didn't noticed how Magnus reached for the magical arrow, grabbing it in his paws. 

 

Finally they were in front of the large doors, Alec once again took in a deep breath and nodded to the guards to open it.   
  
In the throne room there was already Jace with a beautiful Princess, judging by the diadem in her gorgeous red hair. Pure delight and adoration in Jace's eyes told Alec that his brother was clearly not so much against the idea of marriage anymore.   
  
Next to them, there was Isabelle with her... future husband? Alec frowned as he glanced at this young man with lovestruck expression on his face, who couldn’t take his eyes away from her. And judging by her smile, Izzy didn't mind it at all.

 

Jace’s future wife was pretty and Izzy’s prince was handsome as well. Both his siblings were lucky. They came back with  _ humans _ at least, while he brought back a frog. He then scolded himself a little bit, because even the frog, well, Magnus had told him he shouldn’t be so shallow and he then took in a deep breath, looking at the froggy, who was proudly holding the arrow in his little paws, croaking happily and Alec grinned. Right, his froggy was funny, sassy and adorable! He got this!

 

King Robert and Queen Maryse were looking rather pleased with themselves. Prince Jace and Princess Isabelle had both brought back at the Castle fine looking people; Clarissa Fairchild, the Princess of the Werewolf land, her fiery red hair reflecting her personality well. And Prince Simon, the Second Prince of the Land of Shadows, the younger brother of a well-known prince Raphael.

 

Robert and Maryse were delighted when they saw their  _ eldest _ son was back from his mission as well, wondering what kind of a beautiful princess he brought back home with him, but they were met with disappointment, at first, when they couldn’t see anyone back with Prince Alexander. That was until their son stepped closer to them and the King and the Queen saw a little  _ foggy _ chilling on Alec’s shoulder, holding onto the charmed arrow and Robert’s eyes widened as he looked at Maryse, who shrugged and then stared back at Alec, who was looking nervous, but then the frog croaked something into his ear and he visibly relaxed.

 

Jace and Izzy looked at their brother as well and while Izzy was looked quite surprised when she saw the little frog on Alec’s shoulder. Jace, on the other hand, started looking around, because he couldn’t see anyone next to Alec. Then he narrowed his eyes and took another look, jaw dropping when he saw a frog on Alec’s shoulder, holding an arrow. Why was the frog holding an arrow? Slowly pieces of the puzzle started coming into place and he realised the entire picture, trying his best not to laugh out loud when he saw Alec’s  _ ‘Princess’.  _ Ah, so that was why Alec was so hesitant with replying what kind of a Princess would be his ideal one. Maybe he was thinking of a frog instead?! Jace started to snicker, but then Clary poked him in the ribs and he quickly stopped, obediently like a little puppy.

 

“Hello, son,” started Robert and took a step to Alec. 

 

“H-hey,” answered Alec, once again feeling nervous.

 

“What's wrong, Alexander, and where is your destined one?” asked Robert and glanced at the frog on his son's shoulder. 

 

“Well,” started Alec, suddenly feeling very amused. “Magical arrow that you gave me landed in the swamps, and it seems that this is my Prince Charming,” finished Alec and almost couldn’t suppress his giggle as he pointed on his cute froggy. Magnus on his shoulder croaked in agreement. 

 

While Robert took in this information, Jace started laughing like crazy. 

 

“Alec… Only you could do something like that! I can't… Is this why you didn't answer when I asked about your one and only? And where is the dark hair, and most beautiful eyes?” Okay, that was mean, but Jace couldn’t help it, it was too hilarious! 

 

“Oh, shut up, blondy! You have no idea who you talking about!” suddenly came a very loud and offended voice from Alec's side, and everyone turned to him, only to be shocked by the view of Frog that was frowning and glaring at Jace. And in his paws, there was still glowing the charmed arrow. 

 

Jace’s jaw dropped and for a second he was so freaked out he considered hiding behind Clary. But then he remembered, he was the  _ Prince,  _ he needed to keep his appearance of a stoic, badass man that he thought he was.

 

“I-it can t-talk?” shrieked Jace.

 

“Oh, shut your pie-hole,” said Magnus then and Alec looked very proud of his froggy. Izzy, on the other hand, started giggling. She was still wrapping her head around everything, but the frog seemed funny and kind of cute? Maybe?

 

Magnus glared at the blond idiot for a moment or more and then glanced at his own Prince. “Now, now, my Prince. Stop stalling. Do introduce me to your parents,” said Magnus happily and waved to Queen Maryse, turning his charms on to the fullest. Oh. He knew how to make a good first impression.

 

Alec swallowed back a chuckle and carried the froggy to Queen and King, praying this was going to go well. Robert kept looking at the frog as a lot was going through his mind. It didn't look like a normal frog. Despite all the magic in the lands, normal animals never talked. There was more to it, Robert was a wise man and Maryse wasn't that far behind. But still, she was a bit taken back and let out a loud yelp when Magnus hopped into her lap.

 

“We finally meet, your Majesty,” said Magnus and Alec's jaw dropped when Magnus kissed the back of his mom's palm, working his best and he grinned when the Queen  _ giggled.  _ Alec was shocked.

 

“Oh, you're a charming little froggy aren't you?” asked the Queen and Magnus smiled pleased. 

 

“Yes, I am,” he confirmed and turned to the king. “And it's my honor to meet you, King Robert. I'm Magnus,” said the Froggy politely and bowed his head. 

 

Yes, this frog was definitely not just a frog. 

 

“It's please to meet you too, Magnus,” answered Robert and then clapped his hands together. “So, the preparations for the weddings can begin!”

 

“What?!” shrieked Jace. “You agree that Alec marries this… Frog?!” he couldn’t believe it, how it could it be? His old brother will be doomed on life with a freakin’  _ frog _ ?! He didn’t get it; all of them were acting like marrying a  _ frog _ was like the most normal thing to do. He honestly expected Maryse to say something in objection, but she was completely smitten with the froggy. It had everyone wrapped around its finger. Everyone except Jace and he was sure that the frog was up to something, glaring at it. He was going to make an end to this  _ wedding _ before it even started.

 

“The arrow lead your brother to Magnus,” said Robert politely, addressing the frog by his name, like he introduced himself before and he then glanced at his outraged son. “So it’s destiny, we can’t change it,” he said simply and Jace’s jaw dropped. He had to be kidding, right? Jace ignored his future wife for the time being and he marched straight over to his sister, who was now chatting with her destined Prince.

 

“Izzy!” barked Jace. “Say something! You’re usually the  _ rational _ one so, please make dad see that Alec marrying a  _ frog _ makes absolutely no sense,” he then said and Isabelle arched an eyebrow, watching Alec with the froggy in his palms and Isabelle shrugged.

 

“Alec seems happy,” said Izzy and smiled when their brother and Magnus came closer to them, Magnus happily croaking when he was introduced to his Prince’s sister and he bowed his head down again, making Isabelle giggle. The froggy was charming and adorable indeed. “See, he’s so polite and cute,” said Izzy and happily rubbed the frog’s little head, Magnus grinning as he looked at Jace, who was still horrified. 

 

“And you? Surely you can’t think this is okay too?” barked Jace at Simon, who was just enjoying himself there in silence as he watched the frog and Isabelle. Izzy and the frog were cute, so he just smiled, dazed.

 

“I think it’s cute and… kind of cool?” replied Simon.

 

“What? You too?” asked Jace and glared at the frog, who was winking at him. “No! And don't look at me like that, you evil creature! I won't fall for your charms!” snarled Jace. “I know you're up for something, filth! Ouch!” Cried out Jace when Alec smacked the back of his head. 

 

“Jace! Don't speak to him like that!” frowned Alec at his idiotic brother and caressed his froggy, who now looked sad. 

 

Jace wanted to say something, but Alec didn’t allow that. 

 

“Shut up, or your next training with our knights will be next to the pond… With ducks!”

 

Horrified expression on Jace’s face was really something and Magnus looked at his Prince with a curious expression on his face. Why the ducks, he didn't quite get it. “Ducks?” forced Jace out and a playful expression came upon Alec's face, Jace's face draining of colour.

 

“Many, many ducks,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows.

 

Magnus couldn't believe it. This blond idiot was afraid of  _ ducks? _ How convenient, his best friends happened to be the ducks from his swamp and he happily croaked. “I'll ask my duck friends for help,” said Magnus and Jace glared at him.  

 

“You're just bluffing,” said Jace, eyes wide with horror when he saw the smug look on the frog’s face. “He is, isn't he?” asked Jace and Alec was dying with laughter. “Alec stop laughing!”

 

“You heard my fiance,” said Alec with a snort. “If you ever insult him again, the ducks will kick your ass,” said Alec and Magnus croaked in agreement. Wow. Prince Alexander was so  _ protective.  _ That was an attractive feature in Magnus’ opinion and to Jace's horror he snuggled up against Alec's cheek when Alec brought his hands up and Alec  _ chuckled.  _

 

“Alec, don’t cuddle that thing! You don’t know where it’s been!”

 

“For your information, Prince Idiot, I have a sense for personal hygiene, unlike someone else,” said Magnus, feeling annoyed again and so was Alec truth be told. He didn’t know why Jace was making such a big deal out of it. In Alec’s opinion marrying a frog was ridiculous, but better than being stuck with some  _ Princess _ he wouldn’t like. In fact, he was relieved. He was surprised his mom and dad didn’t make a big deal, but Jace… he was acting like a complete and utter-

 

“You little-” started Jace and went closer to grab Magnus, the frog squeezing to Alec and he curled up himself in a ball.

 

“Prince Alexander, save me,” said Magnus in an over-dramatic manner, Alec knowing it was a joke, but he quickly pushed Jace away.

 

“Hurt the froggy, Jace, and I’ll be feeding you to the ducks tomorrow,” said Alec, laughing, Jace quickly stopping and he swallowed thickly. 

 

Fine. Whatever. He could marry that frog if he wanted to! He stomped over to Clary, glaring over to Magnus and then sighed. “Clary, my own brother is-” started Jace, wanting to get comfort from his wife-to-be, but she just walked past him.

 

“What a cute little froggy!” she squealed and Jace rolled his eyes, stomping out of the room as Magnus stole attention of everyone else in the room. Jace wasn’t done with the frog yet. Oh, no, not at all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashbacks**   
  
Magnus was hopping around the smelly swamp, lost and he honestly felt like crying. He got turned into a frog and now he was completely lost! What he didn't know, however, was that his father had again something to do with his current whereabouts. When he made the portal to return back home from the pond, Asmodeus channelled his son's portal to the Swamps, where one of the most powerful warlock of their land lived. Asmodeus didn't know him personally, but he had heard enough about him to be sure that his son needed to meet that warlock and maybe, finally he would be able to get him to the right path.   
  
Asmodeus loved his son and still wanted him to be safe, so he didn't banish him completely out of the land. Plus, his Crystal ball was powerful enough for him to keep an eye on his son, so he got this situation under control. Magnus, on the other hand, felt completely horrified and he just wanted to go back home. He was a man of honour, he didn't belong in a smelly swamp in the middle of some forest. No, he was loyalty, he deserved only the best. Someone with his looks needed to be pampered and-   
  
Ouch!   
  
As Magnus was angrily croaking and hopping around he ended up stumbling against the branch and ended up falling to a puddle of dirt that was in the middle of the path and a desperate croak left his mouth as he was trying to climb up to the surface of the deep puddle. Magnus was up to his mouth in the dirt and he rolled his eyes. Great! Now he was dirty and smelly as well.   
  
Dirty and smelly frog, how humiliating! Asmodeus was the devil for doing this to him and Magnus felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach when a cold breeze welcomed him, shuddering and he finally climbed out of the dirt, sitting as he was finally freed and he wrapped his frog arms around himself and let out a sad croak.   
  
He was cold, dirty, smelly, hungry, all alone in the middle of nowhere. If his father would see him now he would probably laugh at him. Magnus rolled his eyes and then took in a deep breath. He needed to find someone to help him! Magnus nodded to himself, that seemed like a good plan to the froggy. It was something and he then slowly wiped away some of the dirt off of himself.   
  
Once he would run into someone and tell them who he was, he was going to be saved! Usually when people heard that Asmodeus was his father, they dropped everything they were doing to help him. And Magnus used that far too many times. Just to get what he wanted, grinning to himself. Okay, he was going to be okay, he managed to convince himself as he went on hopping around the pond and much to his luck he soon came across a shabby looking house.

 

Magnus stopped and looked at the house with wide eyes. 

 

“W-what is... _ that _ ?!” he blurted out to himself.

 

In front of him was a wooden house, it looked shabby and even abandoned at first, but if you looked closely, then it was clear that someone lived in this house. On the windows, there could be seen the curtains, and there were bundles of dried herbs hanged on the door. There was a small pond near the house with few ducks, which were swimming there. But the strangest thing about this house was not that it was standing in the middle of the Forest and even not that there were a couple of skulls in front of the door, no. What shocked Magnus the most was that the house stood on huge chicken legs… What kind of a person could live in such a place?!

 

Magnus blinked few times, trying to process the view, when suddenly something lighted up in the house and the front door slammed open, showing a cursing man who waved away the smoke that was now coming out of the house.

 

“I told you that wouldn’t work!” the man grumbled to someone.

 

“Oh, and now it’s my fault?! Ragnor you should be more careful!” Magnus heard an almost purring voice that came from the house, and then he saw a source of it - the fluffy black cat, that looked at the man with disapproval in its eyes.

 

The man snapped his fingers and the smoke disappeared with a spark of his magic.

 

Oh, of course! He was a warlock! Magnus knew that he had heard that name somewhere, Magnus's face lightened up. This man was going to help him! Of course he was! Froggy nodded to himself and hopped to the house, where the man and his cat were still arguing.

 

“Hey! Hey, you, Warlock!” croaked Magnus, trying to get his attention, but once again stumbled and almost fell into another puddle, and because of that he lost his ability to speak with human words, and there was loud and very irritated croaks that fell out of his mouth for a couple of moments. But this attracted the attention of the warlock, but not his cat.

 

“Oh, look at this, Cat! We have a cursing frog here! This day just couldn't get any more entertaining," said the warlock with sarcasm in his voice.

 

"And whose fault is that?" asked the cat, still not paying attention to the frog.

 

"What? This frog is not my fault!... I think," it seemed that the warlock really thought about the possibility.

 

Magnus finally pulled himself together and said:

 

"Can you two stop arguing for a minute? I need help here! I’m Magnus the... " but when Magnus wanted to tell them who he was, that he was a Prince and they had to help him, he couldn't. "My father is..." he tried again, but again couldn't say who he was and who was his cruel, cruel father.

 

“Oh, interesting curse, your Highness," the warlock rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed or surprised. Unlike Magnus.

 

"You know who I am?" he ask surprised, but then anger flared up in him. "Are you working with my father? That isn't funny, asshole! Bring me back!"

 

"Can I eat him?" suddenly the cat got an interest in this conversation and made a step closer to the frog, who dared to speak with her Warlock like that.

 

Warlock chuckled, but didn’t answer.

 

“I’m not with your father,  _ Frog _ ,” he clearly mocking Magnus. "But I don't see a reason to help you anyway."

 

"I am royalty, you tasteless moron," barked Magnus and then more angry croaking spilled from his mouth, which resulted in Ragnor laughing at him and Magnus was tempted to strangle the idiotic warlock. He had to be working with his father! Since he knew who he was, he needed to help him. In Magnus' opinion, all of that made perfect sense. "So you don't look down on me like this and-"   
  
"Where else should I look? You're way over down there, froggy," said Ragnor, Cat next to him snickering as well and Magnus rolled his eyes.   
  
"How's the weather up there, moron?" shot back Magnus and Cat hissed.   
  
"Can I please eat him? They say frog legs are a speciality," said the black cat and started walking around Magnus, who shivered and made a step back. "And full of nutrients, just the right kind of snack I would need now to-"   
  
"What?!" shrieked Magnus, but then realised it was all just a sick joke as both of them started laughing at him. Ugh. Idiots! Why wouldn't they take pity and help a frog out? “Come on don’t be a dick and help me out!” said Magnus, speaking to the warlock now and Ragnor rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh yeah? Why should I help you?” asked Ragnor and shook his head. “A spoiled, rich brat like you,” he said and rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah, I know  _ all  _ about you, Magnus. Your reputation precedes you,” he then said and rubbed his temples. He  _ really _ wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with someone like Magnus. There he was, hidden in the depths of the woods, so that he didn’t have to deal with people and now this spoiled brat found him. How splendid. 

 

“Yes and this why you  _ must  _ help me!” demanded Magnus in his usual arrogant manner.

 

“Oh, you silly little frog, even if I wanted to help you, I wouldn’t just do it like that. My help isn’t free,” said Ragnor and Magnus’ face lit up. Oh, if he wanted payment, then there wasn’t a problem, really! Being the son of Asmodeus, Magnus had a lot of money, so it wasn't really a problem for him.

 

“Okay, we can arrange something,” said Magnus with a happy croak. “I have money! Or diamonds, anything really. Tell me what kind of jewels you want and you’ll get them,” said the frog happily. He was just so desperate to return back to his usual self. However, when he said all of that, the warlock started  _ laughing.  _ Magnus was confused at that. Why was he laughing now?

 

“Oh you silly boy, I don’t want your money. That would be far too easy,” said Ragnor. “And nowhere near amusing for me,” added the warlock and then started thinking. “How desperate are you to turn back to your normal self, froggy?” asked Ragnor in a mocking way and even though Magnus was tempted to smack him, he held himself back from doing that.

 

“Very,” said Magnus with a croak.

 

“And what are you prepared to give me in return for my help?”

 

“Anything,” said Magnus quickly, not really thinking twice and as soon as he said that, a victorious grin spread across Ragnor’s face. Bingo, a win for him and he then rubbed his palms together.

 

“Anything, perfect,” said Ragnor and eyed Catarina, who was silently laughing there next to him. Oh, the fluffy cat knew that the froggy shouldn’t have said that. As soon as Ragnor was told that people were prepared to give  _ anything _ and  _ everything _ for his help, the warlock was unstoppable and Magnus narrowed his eyes when he saw Ragnor’s eyes literally shining. Crap, maybe he shouldn’t have said that he would do anything for his help, but then again he was  _ desperate.  _ “Very well, if you’re prepared to give me anything in return, then I’ll help you out,” said Ragnor and Magnus got too excited, too soon.

 

“Great!” said Magnus. “Name your price, warlock,” challenged him the frog and Ragnor looked at Catarina, who was laughing there next to him.

 

“Well, I was just in the middle of preparing a potion, but I ran out of some of the ingredients,” said Ragnor and Magnus narrowed his eyes as he didn’t know where the other was going with that. “And I could use some help in getting them,” he then said and Magnus angrily croaked. Right, now he was going to be using him as his personal slave!

 

“And?” asked Magnus stubbornly.

 

“Well, this is where you come in,” said Ragnor. “You’ll help me out, if you want my help.” said Ragnor and then went to fetch the list for the potion he was currently preparing. “Let me see,” he said and started reading, Cat hopping there next to him and pointed to one of the ingredients with her paw and Ragnor started snickering. “I need a few freshly caught flies from my swamps,” he said and Magnus’ jaw dropped.

 

“And you want me to get them?” asked Magnus, croaking angrily.

 

“Well, yes,” said Catarina and grinned. “You are a froggy, my dear, you should be an expert in catching them,” she then said and meowed loudly, Ragnor petting her head and then he narrowed his eyes when he saw the horrified expression on Magnus’ face. No, no way he was getting the flies for this warlock. No way, even though he knew how powerful he was, there was no way that he-

 

“So, what’s it gonna be, froggy?”

 

“You can easily use magic to catch the flies yourself,” pointed out Magnus and Ragnor nodded.

 

“Well, that’s very true,” said the warlock and grinned. “But where’s the fun in that? Watching you struggle to catch them will make my day. Give me a bit of entertainment while we’re at it,” he then said and both, he and the cat started laughing again.

 

Magnus couldn’t believe them, these people were crazy and cruel! How could they assume that he, The Prince, would do such a humiliating thing! They should be grateful and honoured that he even asked them for help! At least it always was that way.

 

Magnus was in the middle of panic. What should he do? Ok, even if he would agree to catch those flies, how would he do that? He would never do it as a real frog, he winced in disgust. 

 

Eventually his wish to get back to himself won over his pride. He would figure something out.

 

"Fine, I will do that," he said, stubbornly looking at the warlock, who now looked a little surprised, but his expression quickly changed into a smirk.

 

"Oh, look at that Cat, it seems we will get a show after all!" he said to his giggling cat and snapped his fingers, summoning a little jar. “Here we go, you can put them here, so the pond is all yours,” he gestured at the pond near his strange house and smiled.

 

Magnus grumbled something under his breath, took the jar and made his way to the water. Where was only one duck now, that looked at him with clear interest. Magnus smiled crookedly at it and started looking around for flies. Finally he noticed one sitting on a leaf beside him. 

 

“Ok, I can do this,” breathed out the froggy and slowly moved to his prey. But as soon as he almost stretched out his paw to catch it, the fly flew away and landed on another bush away from Magnus. 

 

“Ugh,” Prince was really irritated by the fly’s behaviour, but he hopped to the bush carefully and tried again. But this cruel fly flew away just before he caught it and went to the leaf that was swimming in the pond not so far from the Duck that still watched Magnus’ attempts. Magnus could swear that this fly was laughing at him! 

 

Instead of finding another fly, Magnus was determined to catch this one first! It was a question of honour now! So the Prince went into the pond carefully hopping on leaves of water lily, he didn’t want to get dirty again. 

 

He could hear how Ragnor and his cat were snickering at him from the house, clearly having too much joy. Oh, he was going to show them! He was going to fill that freaking jar with a lot of flies! Then Ragnor and his cat could go screw themselves! That insolent warlock was so going to get it back after he was done with catching these stupid flies! Magnus swore that on his life.

 

Magnus positioned himself again and his eyes started following one of the flies again and a loud croaking left his mouth. He was so into it, that he allowed his  _ frog _ side to completely overcome him and without even thinking, on a reflex, his long tongue jumped out of his mouth and chased after the poor fly, who managed to escape. However, not having the damned thing under control quite yet, the tongue ended up slapping him right in the face.

 

Magnus was  _ horrified _ when he heard Cat and Ragnor laughing at him and if he had the ability to blush, he would be blushing as hell right now. He looked around, jumping up and down the lily, loud croaking being heard all the way as he continued to jump and then he splashed the water from the pond their way. Not that it hit them, they were too far away, but it just made Ragnor and his cat laugh even harder and Magnus was so freaking over it. 

 

Magnus looked over to his right and saw the duck still staring at him. “What do you want?”

asked Magnus, who was now completely humiliated. His big, huge ego was hurt and he just wanted to  _ cry.  _ Truth be told, the ducky decided to take some pity on the froggy and help him out. 

 

“I can help you,” proposed the duck and Magnus narrowed his eyes when the duck  _ spoke _ . Wait, what? Apparently now he was able to speak to the animals? The duck started quacking again, so Magnus thought that he was only imagining things, but then he managed to make out a few words here and there. Wow, the potion gave him the ability to speak to animals! Now, that could come in handy!

 

“Why would you help me?” asked the froggy.

 

“I, also, am not a big fan of the…  _ warlock, _ ” said duck and pointed to Ragnor. “So I wanna help out,” the duck added and Magnus nodded, happily croaking in agreement. Right! He liked the sound of that. “Hop on,” said the duck and turned around, its back turned to Magnus, who quickly hopped on top of his new friend and their hunt for the flies begun, the froggy using the duck as the floaty as they cruised around the pond.

 

“Go ahead, my brave stud!” cheered on Magnus as he was looking around. “Let the hunt begin!”

 

And they did just that, while Ragnor and Cat were dying of laughter, watching them swimming around. But their hunt didn’t went very well, though Magnus would never admit it, he had fun. He never ever dreamed about riding a Duck, and that part of this situation somehow was really cool. But he still didn’t catch even one single fly.

 

Magnus croaked in frustration and hopped off the back of his new friend on the lily next to them. 

 

"I can't do this! I almost can hear how this fucking fly is laughing at me!" roared Magnus, looking at the fly, that was teasingly flying around him. 

 

“Well, maybe it is,” the duck said thoughtfully. “I think it buzzed something like, _ 'you will never catch me, assbutt! _ "

 

“What?!” Now Magnus was really angry. Duck glanced at him, looking at the spark that appeared for a moment on Magnus's paws.

 

“Yeah, and now it said that you're ugly and clumsy… toad,” tried Duck again.

 

Magnus was furious! How dared this fly say that he,  _ he, The Prince Magnus, _ the most beautiful and graceful and basically amazing man in this Kingdom... in all Kingdoms, was ugly and clumsy?!

 

Magnus was almost growling and the sparks on his paws became more visible and strong.

 

"Down!" barked Magnus and suddenly the fly fell right in front of him into Ragnor's jar.

 

And so did another fly, and another one after that, Magnus using his magic to command the annoying flies to fly into the jar. The fact that Ragnor was planning to cook them for his potion didn’t even register into his thought process. As he was catching the flies, there were blue sparks of magic flying all around as the ducky continued to carry him all over the pond and not that long after, the jar was filled with very pissed off looking flies. 

 

Magnus didn’t even know how he had forgotten he had magic. Well, then again, he rarely used it when he was living with his father, so his magic was pretty dormant as he relied of Asmodeus for  _ everything.  _ Plus, being stuck as a frog… made him think his magic was pretty much useless. But now, in the heap of the moment, he lashed out with everything he got and he was impressed with himself. 

 

_ Wow, he really was amazing and badass, _ thought the froggy. 

 

As Magnus was going his job, Ragnor was watching him and his jaw  _ dropped _ , Cat doing the same, because wow. That was some powerful magic. They just thought that Magnus was the useless and spoiled Prince, but, boy, were they wrong. Magnus was so much more than that, he just needed a little bit of encouragement of his new friend, the duck, to wake up his dormant magic. And now he was channeling his anger through his magic, happily looking at the jar.

 

“I did it!” cheered Magnus. “Duck, off to the warlock we go!” he then announced happily and the duck quacked happily as they slowly made their way to the warlock and his cat. Magnus hopped off the duck and slowly went to the Warlock, shining with pride and happiness. “There, I did my part of the deal,” said Magnus and handed the jar to Ragnor, who was still looking surprised, the cat being quiet as well this time. “Help me! Turn me back!” demanded the frog.

 

“Very well,” said Ragnor and rolled his eyes, making the jar of flies fly next to the cauldron and then he looked at the frog. “A deal is a deal, after all,” he then said. Honestly, he couldn’t wait that the spoiled prince was on his merry way and leave him alone. 

 

Ragnor snapped with his fingers and took in a deep breath, magic flying underneath his fingers and Magnus prepared himself to be a human again. Finally. He closed his eyes as he felt Ragnor’s magic fly over his body and he then smiled. Yes, yes, finally. He could feel the magic tingling him, but nothing more and he cracked open an eye, looking over at Ragnor, who now had his eyes closed as he was trying to fulfill his part of the deal, but he couldn’t.

 

There was a kind of a barrier there, not allowing Ragnor’s magic in, so Ragnor tried again. He was a powerful warlock after all, so he took in a deep breath and tried again. And again. But it was no use, whatever the curse hit the prince, it was too strong for Ragnor to break it and in the end, Ragnor ended up falling on his knees, completely exhausted, breathing hard and cat ran up by his side.

 

“Ragnor, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, worry not, Cat, I’m fine. It’s the curse,” stammered the warlock and looked up at the frog, who was now looking very worried. “I can’t break it, it’s unbreakable,” he then said and rubbed the back of his neck, Magnus’ jaw dropping and horror filled in his froggy heart, gasping in shock.

 

“What do you mean it can’t be broken?” shrieked Magnus and then a lot of worried and horrified croaks started leaving his mouth, hopping around and even the duck felt sorry for the prince, cursed, trapped in the frog’s body. Oh, he understood his pain very well. 

 

“Well, these kind of curses usually depends on time,” thoughtfully said Ragnor. "Have you some time limit?"

 

Magnus froze and slowly turned to the warlock.

 

"I... I have to be a frog for three years?!" poor froggy was definitely disagreeing with that. "No! It can’t be! Do something! You gave to help me! I did my part of a deal!”

 

“I am so very sorry,” said Ragnor and Magnus was surprised to see that the warlock sounded sincere this time. He then got onto his knees, getting closer to Magnus and he then looked at Cat, then back to the frog. “I'm a man of my words. I  _ will _ try to do anything in my power to help you out.”

 

“So? Now what?” barked the frog back. 

 

“You can stay here,” proposed the cat and Ragnor looked at her completely horrified.

 

“What? No!”

 

“Ragnor,” said Catarina. “He has nowhere to go. Plus he really looks like he could use some help. Do let him stay here. Come on, I know you have a sweet spot somewhere inside you,” purred the cat.

 

“But-”

 

“Pretty please?” asked Magnus, turning on his charms. Desperate times called for desperate measures so he was prepared to stay at the  _ swamps _ if he would get help! He looked Ragnor with puppy eyed look and croaked cutely. “I'll behave, I swear. Help me, a poor defenseless froggy out.”

 

Ragnor rolled his eyes, groaning and shook his head. “No.” Then Ragnor quickly returned back to his house, shutting the door and Magnus grabbed a pile of dirt and threw it at the house.

 

“You ugly… Dick!” yelled out Magnus. “Very well then! Have it your way!”

 

Ragnor peaked out of the window, jaw dropping when he saw the frog putting up small shelter, where he was going to be living at. The warlock wasn't going to get rid of him that easily! “What are you doing?”

 

“Staying here, whether you like it or not!” said Magnus and the cat rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh boy,” she said and shook her head. This was going to be interesting. Two idiots with big egos.  _ How fun. _

 

=***=

 

“You’re still here?!” exclaimed Ragnor.

 

“As you can see,” very calmly answered Magnus while decorating his shelter. “And I'm not going anywhere, until you agree to help me”

 

Ragnor almost growled at this annoying frog.

 

“I told you already I can’t break your curse! So go away and wait for the curse to be over on time, like it’s supposed to.”

 

“No,” was the answer. “What flower do you think would be good in here? Blue or yellow?” Magnus asked the Duck that stood near him, while Prince decided how to make his new home pretty, and completely ignoring Ragnor.

 

The Duck just tilted his head on the side, he always was completely useless in these kind of questions.

 

“Don’t ignore me. you Frog! I can’t help you go away!” 

 

“Too much “can’t” for the powerful,  _ powerful  _ warlock, don’t you think?” asked Magnus and the Duck quacked in agreement and threw at the warlock a disappointed and very sad glance.

 

Ragnor growled and turned away, storming back to his house. This freaking cursed animals drove him crazy. Eventually, they would give up and leave him alone… he hoped.

 

=***=

 

“You know what we should do?” ask Magnus lazily lying on a lily.

 

"What?" quacked the Duck, swimming near him.

 

"We should save the flies that we caught!"

 

"Um... why?"

 

"Because I have a feeling that this warlock will use them in a really unpleasant way..." said Magnus. "And I think I feel guilty..." he added almost surprised. He rarely felt that way.

 

“All right, but how you do you think we can do that? This jar in the warlock’s house,” asked the Duck, easily agreeing, because there was nothing else to do anyway. 

 

"We'll break into the house! Find it and free the flies! And then arrange a party to celebrate!" said Magnus, for some reason very sure with this plan.

 

“By the way, you used magic to catching them. Why don't you use it to free them? You're a warlock too, right?" asked the Duck ,genuinely curious.

 

Magnus looked away, if he could blush, he would have blushed.

 

"Um... yes, I am, I just... ugh," that was really embarrassing for some reason. "Well, in this frog state I can't control my magic very well, and well... I rarely used it before too," he lamely finished. Yes, Magnus felt embarrassed at that fact now, he was a Prince of the Warlocks, but he never tried to be worthy of this title. With this curse he got the time to think, well he had no choice really, what else you could you do in the swamps with a friend, who for some reason always seems to be sad and in a deep thought.

 

“Mmm, I see… well you did this once maybe you can do this again, if you try. Ragnor isn’t home now, so if we will do this we better hurry.”

 

When they got to the strange house of Ragnor’s, Magnus cautiously looked around trying to find Cat, but it seemed she wasn't there.

 

"Ok, let's go!" said Magnus and put his paw on the step. And suddenly the house started moving! And turned it’s back side to the shocked Frog and Duck. “What’s going on?” asked Magnus looking at the Duck.

 

“I have no idea,” answered Duck. “Let’s try again?”

 

And they tried again, they went around the house, but as soon, as Duck touched it, house turned again in its previous position.

 

After a few more times Magnus started to get angry:

 

“Turn your back to the forest and your front to us, you stupid chicken!” and stamped his foot. 

 

Surprisingly it worked. The House turn to them and it’s front door opened, inviting them inside. 

 

“It worked!” said the Duck surprised and Magnus slowly nodded. Wow. It really did work! Was that him controlling this stupid house with his…  _ magic? _ He was much powerful than he thought and he extended out his paws, admiring them. “Your magic?” asked the Duck and Magnus slowly nodded.

 

“It seems so!” he said happily. “I’ll get the hang of this in no time! I’m amazing after all,” he said, but felt a bit of uneasiness in his stomach when he said that. Huh, when did that happen? Usually it didn’t really bother him when he was being arrogant and giving himself compliments, but now it just felt  _ strange.  _ “Either way,” said Magnus. “Let’s get going before that  _ cabbage _ gets back,” said Magnus, giving the warlock that nickname as he was always somehow dressed in  _ green. _

 

“Okay,” said the Duck and watched how the froggy hopped inside, the Duck slowly waddling behind him and he quickly tucked his wings. “Just be very careful! We must not break anything!” he said and Magnus nodded.

 

“The cabbage gets annoying when he’s pissed off,” said Magnus and narrowed his eyes, searching for the jar of flies, his eyes scanning the room and he soon found them, located up on the top shelf. Great! How the fuck was he going to get there?! His froggy legs wouldn’t be able to jump  _ that _ high. And his magic wasn’t stable enough to go fetch those flies. Either way they were screwed, unless… “Ducky, go fly up there and go rescue those flies,” said Magnus and pointed to the shelf.

 

“ _ Me? _ ” quacked the Duck.

 

“Yes,  _ you.  _ You have wings, you can fly!”

 

“But I-” stammered the Duck and glanced up at the jar, gulping. “That might now be a very good idea. I, um, am pretty clumsy with my wings. I’m cursed as well,  _ remember?  _ I’m still not very good with controlling these  _ things, _ ” said the Duck and extended out his wings and looked at them.

 

“Go on!” said Magnus. “I believe in you. Fly away, think of yourself as a majestic eagle and up, up you go!” said the froggy trying to give some confidence to his friend.

 

“Fine,” said the Duck and hunched down, looking up at the jar, nodding. “Just don’t yell at me if I break something,” said the Duck and slowly flew up the shelf, quite smoothingly. That was until he landed on it; with one of his wings he ended up tipping over the jar, Magnus quickly catching it. But, with his other wing, he ended up tipping over the other jars as well and he just helplessly watched how the almost the entire stash of Ragnor’s potions had gotten broken.

 

“Oops!” said Magnus.

 

“Oops?!” shrieked the Duck. “Your cabbage will make us both into his dinner!” said the Duck and started quacking.

 

“Relax, he won’t know it’s us!”

 

“Oh, really? Look at this mess! The room is full of my feathers and-”

 

“It’s important to stay calm,” said Magnus and the Duck gave him a look of disbelief.

 

“Calm?! CALM?!” yelled out the Duck. “Oh, goodbye cruel world, we’re both  _ dead, _ ” said the hyperventilating Duck as he leaned against the wall. “He’s gonna be home at any time now. And we can both forget about his help and-”

 

“Oh will you two shut up!” suddenly said a voice and they both turned around, seeing the cat watching them with amusement in her eyes. “I’ll take care of this mess, you two go out now before Ragnor comes,” she then added, because her friend was indeed going to be quite pissed off. Magnus looked at her and while the Duck was on his merry way out, Magnus stood there for a little while, gripping the jar in his hands. 

 

“Thank you,” said Magnus.

 

“Don’t mention it, now go,” said Cat and winked, Magnus quickly hopping out of the house and followed the Duck back to the pond and looked the jar, quickly opening it. 

 

“Be free my lovelies!” announced Magnus happily, still feeling guilty, but felt a lot better when he saw the flies flying away to their freedom. “Ducky, we’ve made it!” said Magnus happily as the Duck was glaring at him.

 

“That was far too close!” quacked the Duck. “From now on, no more stunts like this! I, too, have a duty to follow and cannot die over saving a bunch of  _ flies! _ ” said the Duck angrily. “My Prince is depending on me to save him and I will not find him if I’ll be served as a dinner on a plate of a warlock that-”

 

“Yes,  _ yes, _ we all hear you,” said Magnus and gently patted the Duck’s head. “It all ended well.”

 

Not too soon after, Cabbage was indeed back and there was a loud scream when he stepped inside of his house. Yes, Ragnor was pissed, because even though Catarina took care of the mess and claimed she made it, he knew that it wasn’t her doing. No, no, it was that stupid frog out there camping with the Duck. So, because of that, he stomped over to the two animals outside. He wasn’t exactly very mad, but he needed to teach the frog a lesson, so his plan was to scare those two a little bit.

 

“Who broke my potions?” asked Ragnor and Magnus looked up at him, looking around and he then shrugged, the Duck looking guilty as hell.

 

“Cabagge, you ain’t making sense,” said Magnus. “What potions do you-”

 

“Don’t play coy with me, frog!” said Ragnor and then looked over at the Duck. “You know,” said Ragnor. “They said ducks make a delicious soup,” said Ragnor and then licked his lower lip. “Come, ducky, ducky, I’ll cook you and-”

 

“You stay away,” said Magnus and stepped in front of the Duck and Ragnor’s eyes widened when he saw magic flying under the frog’s paws again. Even though he was just messing around, Magnus panicked, because he felt responsible. For the first time in his life, he felt  _ responsible  _ of a situation and he didn’t want someone to get hurt because of him, so he lashed out with his magic and he ended up attacking Ragnor, not having control over it and the man flew across the air and ended up falling in the big pile of dirt. Well, at least he hoped it was dirt and he wrinkled his nose when he stood up.

 

“Relax, you two, I was only kidding,” said Ragnor and rolled his eyes. “But  _ you, _ ” he said, speaking to Magnus. “Your magic is really something,” said Ragnor and then studied the frog for a little bit. “Pity you don’t have it under control,” he said and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

 

Magnus nodded, that was true. Maybe the warlock could teach him how to use his magic better? Magnus didn’t say that out loud, because he thought he would get a definite no after he pulled  that stunt with freeing the flies, but Ragnor was thinking the same. Truth be told, the froggy was there for a while now and he took an interest in his magic  _ and _ his curse, wanting to study it for a bit. Plus, he had a sweet spot… there, deep inside. Hidden, buried. “Maybe I could teach you how to use your magic?”

 

“What?” croaked Magnus, surprised. “Why?”

 

“Well, you could be my apprentice,” said Ragnor and looked at the frog. “I help you with your magic, you help me with my potions. How does that sound?”

 

“Fair?” asked Magnus and then looked at the Duck. “And why won’t you help him?”

 

“Oh, to end his curse he needs a true love’s kiss and  _ I  _ can’t give him  _ that _ ,” said Ragnor and then turn to the now very sad Duck. “I really can’t do anything with it, so you better go and find your love,” he added sincerely.

 

Now, the Duck looked even more desperate.

 

“I… I don’t know where is my love,” he choked out on the the edge of tears. "He disappeared when I was turned to a duck! I don't know where is he, and if everything is fine with him! I don't know what to do!"

 

Magnus felt like his heart is breaking, he never believed in love himself, but he felt a need to help his new friend with finding his love.

 

“You sure you can’t do anything?” he asked Ragnor with pleading eyes.

 

Ragnor sighed. He really couldn’t do anything with the Duck's curse. Whoever did it, they were pretty cruel. Byt maybe he still can do something.

 

"Well, I have no power over true love kiss's curse, but if you already know who your love is, then maybe I can help you to find him."

 

Duck looked at him with so much hope that Ragnor almost felt shy,  _ almost _ .

 

“Oh, it seems you’re not so bad after all cabbage!” exclaimed Magnus pretty happy for his friend.

 

“Don’t try your luck, boy,” frowned Ragnor looking at the frog. “You should show me some respect, if you want me to teach you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m very sorry, oh, Great Warlock of the  _ Swamps _ ,” said Magnus with a cocky smile.

 

Ragnor just put his palm on his face. What had he gotten himself into?

 

=***=

 

“Hey, look at this, Cabbage, I did it! Right? I'm awesome!” said Magnus proudly, pointing to the potion that he successfully just finished. 

 

And it really was perfect, Prince turned out pretty talented warlock,despite his personality. But of course Ragnor wouldn’t admit it. At least not now. 

 

“Are you sure you didn’t mess up like last time,little froggy? You're pretty clumsy!”

 

“That was that fucking bee’s fault! You must admit it, I'm amazing!”

 

“Not in this life, You Highness!” said Ragnor with so much sarcasm in his voice, that it could be cut with the knife. 

 

“Hmmm,” Magnus hummed and narrowed his eyes, concentrating on Ragnor. “Very well, I will try harder, then,” he said with too much sincerity in his voice. 

 

But Ragnor took that as a good sign and nodded. He turned around and got out of the house. Magnus smirked when a door closed after warlock. His smile became even wider when he heard a burst of laughter from Catarina and the Duck.

 

“My dear friend, the green colour really suits you,” at least Catarina appreciated Magnus’s sense of fashion, and Ragnor with bright green hair was really precious! 

  
_ At least these three years will be interesting _ , thought Magnus, hearing Ragnor’s growl, and smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took us a while to update... we got busy XD. But now we're back ;) Enjoy the chapter ^^ and leave us a comment ;)

**Present day**

 

Magnus was happily croaking when his Prince was parading around the Castle with him on top of his head, looking around the hallways. Wow, this Castle was freaking gorgeous and he couldn’t stop looking around. There were so many beautiful paintings and statues on the hallways, kind of like in his own Kingdom, feeling his little froggy heart fall to the pit of his stomach. Oh, he missed his home. He really did. Even when he was living in the Swamps, he was missing his home kingdom and even if he didn’t want to admit it, he missed his father as well. 

 

At the time he was angry with him for the curse and for banishing into the land of Swamps, but now he understood. He  _ learned _ from his mistakes and he promised he’d make this work. He was a better person now and once he’d return back to normal, he was going to visit Asmodeus. And show off his handsome prince when he’d get the chance as well, croaking happily at his own thoughts and Alec looked up at his head, where froggy was chilling and he chuckled. 

 

“Having a good time?” asked Alec and happily chuckled as he stopped walking and the frog hopped down to his shoulder and nodded in agreement. 

 

“Your palace is beautiful, my Prince,” said Magnus happily and Alec flushed a little bit. Ugh. This frog and his comments. But he liked being called a Prince like this and he couldn’t stop smiling. “You know,” said Magnus and then looked up at Alec. “You’ve showed me many places of the Castle, and you have yet to show me your bedroom,” he said and croaked happily, Alec letting out a nervous laughter and he then shook his head. This frog was far too inappropriate with his comments and he mentally face-palmed himself. 

 

“Yes, yes,” said Alec and then made a left on the hallway, then another right and then they were standing in front of a door, Magnus looking at him and Alec chuckled. “This is my room,” he then said and Magnus happily croaked, his jaw dropping when he saw just how Alexander’s room looked like. Okay, there was a huge bed in the middle of it. That didn’t really matter to Magnus. What he was more interesting were the fabulous clothes and the  _ crowns.  _ Oh, Alexander had to look so fancy in those and he croaked.

 

“You have quite the good taste in clothing, my Prince,” said Magnus shrugged.

 

“Yeah?” asked Alec. “Izzy usually picks out the clothes for me,” he then said and Magnus snorted, then his eyes going to the crowns again and a fabulous idea popped into his mind. Well, since he was now technically engaged to the Prince, he should be getting an engagement ring! He looked down onto his paws and sighed. “Why are you sad?” asked Alec and pouted.

 

“Well,” said Magnus and croaked sadly. “We’re engaged now, aren’t we? And well… I can’t wear an engagement ring,” he added and looked down, looking devastated and Alec’s eyes widened. Oh, he was right! He didn’t even think about it. The froggy seemed to like jewellery? Hmm. “It’s silly, I know, nevermind,” said Magnus then with a sad croak and Alec quickly shook his head.

 

“Not silly at all,” said Alec and gently patted the frog’s head. Then, an idea popped into his head, smiling as he looked at the froggy, knowing that it will cheer him up. “How about instead of a ring, you wear an engagement  _ crown _ ,” said Alec and his eyes widened. Oh, he could already imagine it; Magnus with a little, tiny crown on his head, hopping around. If that wasn’t the cutest thing, then Alec didn’t know what was!

 

“A crown?”

 

“Yes,” said Alec, excited. “I can order one to be custom made only for you. A little, tiny crown,” he then said, literal hearts in his eyes as he said that and Magnus snorted. Oh. A crown! He liked that idea and he happily croaked, no longer sad and Alec was happy about that. “You will be so cute,” the prince then blurted out and Magnus looked at him.

 

“Oh, Prince Alexander, you’re so charming,” said Magnus, joking and Alec flushed. Okay, Magnus have to stop doing that, it gets out of control.

 

"I... um, yeah... and we should arrange you a place too," stammered Alec, cursing his blush. "I'll order to prepare you a room, or..."

 

"No, I want to stay with you, Alexander," quickly said Magnus, looking at him with hope in his eyes. "If you’re okay with it?" he suddenly feel insecure about it, after all he was a  _ frog _ , and even if Alec was really nice and kind to him, maybe his prince didn’t want Magnus to be constantly in his room.

 

“Well… it's, I’m,” Alec had nothing against Magnus in his room, he just didn't really think about it, and he never lived with someone in the same room, and Magnus was his fiance and was always flirting with him, and it was a  _ very  _ strange thought, because Magnus was a  _ frog  _ for crying out loud!

 

"If you don't want me here, I can stay in another room… or pond," said Magnus, seeing that his prince seemed not like this idea.

 

"Oh, no, no! Of course you can stay here, with me," hurried to assure him Alec, he didn't like seeing his fiance sad. “You can sleep on this pillow for today, and tomorrow we can get you something else, whatever  you want.” Alec didn’t really know what he was saying, he just really wanted to cheer up his froggy. And while he was telling him all this, he put the pillow on a table near his bed. “And outside my room, there is  the garden and there is a pond too, there's very beautiful, and um... yeah." Alec finished awkwardly.

 

Magnus was really relieved and happy to hear it. His Prince wanted him around and with that, his confidence returned to him.

 

“Well then, it was a long day, maybe it's time for us to go to bed?" he asked with an innocent smile. 

 

Alec took a deep breath trying to calmed himself and tried to be rational. Magnus was right this day was really long and stressful. And Isabelle reminded him earlier, what was waiting them tomorrow. Yeah, that was  _ this _ time of a year again. Alec should be prepared for this. 

 

"Yeah, I think you're right," he smiled and put Magnus on the pillow before turning to his wardrobe, and started unbuttoning his jacket. Magnus’ eyes were  _ immediately _ fixated on his precious Prince and he swallowed hard when he saw the Prince losing only first piece of clothing. Magnus smiled to himself, congratulating himself. This prince was just  _ yummy _ . Even though Alexander was turned away from him, Magnus was clearly enjoying the show. 

 

Alec went on and on about his family, mainly complaining about Jace and how annoying he could be at times as he was slowly stripping down. Magnus was replying here and there, agreeing that yes, indeed, the blond idiot was annoying as hell. However, when Alec slowly untucked his shirt out of his trousers, Magnus was awfully distracted.

 

“What a nice view,” breath out Magnus and Alec quickly looked around, now unbuttoned shirt revealing his chest and Magnus quickly looked through the window as he didn’t want the Prince to feel uncomfortable. 

 

“What did you say?”

 

“The view,” croaked Magnus and pointed to the window. Through it, you could see the pond Alec was talking about and the Prince happily smiled, nodding. Yes, he too liked the view in his room and he was happy that the froggy seemed to like it, Magnus exhaling. Phew this was close. “I can’t wait to see how the ponds are here in Alicante,” he then said and Alec snorted.

 

“I’m sure you’ll like it,” said Alec.

 

“I could invite my friends over,” said Magnus, his thoughts wandered to his Ducky friend and Alec shrugged, nodding. Sure, why not.

 

“Any friend of yours, is a friend of mine,” said Alec and Magnus happily hopped up and down. 

 

“Great, you will love him!” said Magnus, already planning to make a portal tomorrow for Ducky. Magnus frowned, suddenly realizing something. Oh, he hoped that his friend wasn’t too upset about Magnus disappearing without warning. He felt bad for leaving just like that and the Ducky was probably worried sick by now. 

 

Alec raised his brows, wondering who could be this friend of Magnus.

 

"Who is your friend?" he asked out of curiosity while getting rid of his pants, ready to finally lay down. 

 

"That's a surprise," _ mostly for Jace _ , Magnus added to himself, smirking. "You'll know tomorrow."

 

"Oh, okay. Well, then, let's go to sleep? Tomorrow will be a busy day, mom and Izzy will go crazy about weddings and... " Alec yawned, not finishing his thoughts and laid down on his bed.

 

Magnus couldn’t help but think that his prince reminded him of a kitten like this, curled up on his pillows. He was so lucky, his future husband was kind, handsome, cute and just gorgeous. Magnus couldn’t wait for this curse to end. 

 

“Good night, my prince,” he said getting himself comfortable on his pillow. Magnus watched how Alec was falling asleep. 

 

“Night, Magnus,” murmured Alec in response. That day was really exhausting for him, not just because of his trip to the Forest, but also his worries about his parents’ reaction to Magnus. He still couldn’t believe how cool they were about the whole thing, and this crazy day wasn't a dream. He fell asleep with thoughts about what was waiting for him in near future now. 

 

Magnus, on the other hand, had no intention to sleep yet. Not, until he'd try something, that he was trying to do for months now. When he was sure that his sweet Alexander was in a deep sleep, he carefully hopped down on the edge of his bed and then on a floor, if he could do this, it would be better if he would have more space. 

 

Once again make sure that Alec was asleep, Magnus went to the spot on the floor where was a moon light from the window, his magic always works better at the moony night. 

 

He stood still and tried to concentrate. Ragnor told him while ago, that when it was just a month left, his curse was becoming weaker and his magic stronger, so he could try and use it to turn back to human for a short time.

 

Magnus tried to do that every day, but still didn’t succeed even once. 

  
But now, maybe now he could do that. He wanted to be himself again so much, wanted to feel human again, as fast as possible. And now he had one more reason for that spell to work.

  
Froggy glanced at his Prince, who peacefully slept in his bed. Magnus wanted to be with his prince as soon as possible, he wanted to touch him so bad. Just for a moment, he wanted to touch him with his hand, real hand. He wanted to feel this soft black hair under his fingers.

  
So with sparkling anticipation inside him, Magnus concentrated again, calling for his magic, wishing to unlock the curse. And just moment later he almost fell on the floor and suddenly became taller. 

 

Magnus was breathing fast and frantically looking around, his eyes then falling down on his hands, his real human hands. He moved his fingers, still processing that he did it; he turned back to himself. Magnus blinked and quickly went to the mirror on the wall. Yes, that was him, he looked just like he was at that day, when his father turned him to the frog. Same silk white shirt and dark blue pants with silver embroidery, rings on his fingers and few necklaces on his chest. Even his make up was the same. Magnus smiled at his reflection, gently touching the mirror. Yes, he missed himself, could you blame him? 

 

Magnus then slowly turned around and his eyes gazed upon his Prince’s peaceful face and he exhaled deeply, slowly walking closer to the prince and he just stood there for a moment or so, admiring Alexander and he then bit his lower lip. God, he wanted to touch him. Not in any inappropriate way, he just missed  _ human _ touch. He slowly and gently sat on top of the bed and gently moved closer to Alec, placing his hand over his and he exhaled softly as Alec lifted his eyebrows when he touched his hand and Magnus let out a quiet chuckle.

 

Alexander’s hand was soft and warm to the touch, Magnus’ fingers gently grazing the back of his palm for a few more moments, his heart getting a bit faster and he took in a sharp breath, looking over at Alec, who was mumbling something and he chuckled. Alec was precious, beautiful, perfect… They still didn’t know each other very well, but they were destined to be; the magical arrow was right. Magnus could feel it, somewhere in his heart that Alec was meant to be his partner. 

 

Magnus slowly scooted every closer and gently gasped as he reached up with his hand and gently touched Alec’s cheek, his fingertips slowly travelling up to his eyebrows, outlining them slowly and gently. Magnus bit his lower lip as he slowly laid down and he just couldn’t look away. It was true that Alexander was beautiful on the outside, but he carried inner beauty as well. Only a kind soul would take a frog back home with them. During the three years, Magnus met many people who were disgusted when they saw him as a frog. But not Alec, Alec was special. 

 

Magnus had come a long way from three years, he had learned from his mistakes and he knew not to take this for granted. He was going to protect Alec, cherish him. Never hurt him, he was going to give him everything and anything. Magnus gently cupped Alec’s face and then let out a small happy sigh. This time, he wasn’t going to mess this up. He was going to give Alec the happy ending that he deserved.

 

Magnus carefully brushed a strand of Alec's hair from his eyes and Alec moved, his eyebrows rising up to his hairline. Magnus held his breath, he didn’t know what he would do if Alec would open his eyes now. But just when he did open them slightly, he didn’t see anything unusual and just fall back asleep. And Magnus found himself as a frog again. Well, his magic was still not strong enough for more, or the curse was still too powerful, and these few minutes was his limit… for now. 

 

Magnus was breathing sadly and returned to his pillow. Well, that was something already, thought Magnus and a little smile appeared on his face. Maybe when it would be on their wedding day he would be himself again. Magnus fell asleep with a thought about his beautiful prince and feeling of his soft skin under his fingers. 

 

=***=

 

Magnus felt warmth stroking his little head and he slowly turned on the pillow, croaking, but didn’t quite register that his adorable prince was the one who was caressing his head. Alec saw his little froggy curled up on the pillow next to him and to the Prince, that was the most adorable thing he had seen so far and he couldn’t really hold back from stroking the froggy’s head and a bright smile came upon Alec’s face when he saw his froggy opening his eyes and he chuckled. 

 

Magnus looked around and then gave his Prince a little smile, a loud and happy croak escaping past his mouth when the Prince started stroking his belly and automatically, he extended his long legs out and croaked happily one more time, feeling embarrassed that he had succumbed to his  _ froggy _ side, but it was all worth it when he heard Alec giggling. Alec was resting on his elbows, having his face really close to his froggy and he beamed at the adorable animal.

 

“You’re one adorable frog,” said Alec and Magnus happily croaked in agreement, trying to forget about the previous embarrassment, but if he could blush, his face would be as red as a tomato now and he just looked down. “Today’s a big day,” said Alec then and buried his face into the pillow, moaning out in annoyance and Magnus looked up, hopping closer to the Prince, who already knew that the day was going to be a pain in the ass.

 

“Do not worry, my Prince,” said Magnus, getting his mojo back and Alec snorted when he saw that the froggy was already in high spirits. “I’m going to be there to help,” announced Magnus happily and Alec chuckled, allowing the froggy to jump into his palms. “So, what are the plans for today, Alexander?” asked Magnus. 

 

“Wedding planning,” said Alec, who already felt a headache coming up. “And then there’s the Festival,” added Alec and Magnus perked up. A festival? What kind of festival? Magnus didn’t know about it and he cocked his head to the side, curious to see what it was about. Judging by Alec’s reaction, it wasn’t anything fun and he narrowed his eyes.

 

“What is the festival about?” asked Magnus and Alec whined, because he wasn’t in the mood to be explaining all about it. Usually it was just an exhausting thing that Alec saw more like a chore than  _ fun _ , like it was supposed to be looked at like. It was supposed to bring people together, but eh. Alec saw it as a pain in the ass. period. 

 

“You’ll see soon enough,” said Alec and Magnus snorted, but decided to wait. 

 

Well, there was still the wedding planning and Magnus looked forward to that. “So, wedding planning,” said Magnus, already thinking about their wedding. He could picture it already; there would be a lot of golden colour and a lot of pretty white flowers. Music playing, Alexander walking down the aisle. And a huge cake. “That sounds like fun,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes.

 

“Uh huh,” said Alec. “You’ll have to help me, because I’ll have no idea what I’ll be doing,” he then said teasing and Magnus gave him thumbs up. Hmph, it seemed that his prince is teasing him, _well, for Alexander I'm a cute, awesome, adorable, fantastic_ ** _frog,_** thought Magnus ** _,_** _who lived on a swamps whole life. Well, my prince, what a surprise is waiting for you._

 

“With pleasure,” said Magnus, eyes shining with excitement and Alec grinned. Then, a knock at the door was heard, letting Alec know that he and his fiance were expected at the Throne hall, Alec rolling his eyes, but nodded and got dressed, ready for the long, long day ahead. 

 

=***=

 

Alec, carrying his froggy on his shoulder, made his way down to the throne room since one of the guards told him that his father was going to be needing his presence in there. Well, it wasn’t something that really surprised Alec and he looked over to the froggy, who was happily croaking as he walked and the guards then opened the big door, entrance to the throne room, Alec sighing when he already his siblings and their fiances in the room as well, rubbing his palms together. Maybe this year the Festival wasn’t going to be a total bore, thanks to Magnus, who narrowed his eyes when he laid his eyes upon the blond prince.

 

Jace scoffed and sent Magnus a judgemental look across the room, not leaving the little frog from his sight and Magnus was tempted to flip him off, but then Alec gently picked him up and placed him into his palms, Magnus like putty in his hands and he happily croaked when he saw Isabelle, waving to her, Clary going closer to him as well and Jace jealousy pouted as he watched the girls swooning over the stupid frog, even  _ Simon _ doing the same and he started shaking his head. 

 

“Why do you think dad invited us in here, anyway?” said Jace, wanting to start the conversation and get the attention off of the stupid frog, gritting his teeth as no one really paid attention to him.

 

“It’s about the royal festival, duh,” said Alec and Magnus perked up again.  _ Royal  _ festival! His eyes lit up and he wondered what kind of fun things must had been going on on that festival. Royal festival was  _ perfect  _ for him. He would love to participate in it. 

 

“What’s the festival about?” asked Magnus.

 

“Oh, it’s so much fun,” squealed Isabelle and Alec rolled his eyes, but swallowed back a groan. “Oh, also, mom said that she wishes to speak to us after we’ll be done seeing dad,” said Izzy and Alec took in a deep breath.  _ Ah, yes, the wedding preparations.  _ It was still far, far too early, but their parents were… excited. Too excited. “Wedding planning,” announced Isabelle and Magnus had literal hearts in his eyes.

 

“Ugh, that’s so boring,” said Jace and Isabelle rolled his eyes, Clary giving him an unimpressed look. For once, Alec agreed with his brother. 

 

“No, it’s not boring!” said Magnus and rolled his eyes. Ugh, this uneducated prince… really! “Oh, I can already picture it,” said Magnus and hopped on to of Alec’s head, who started laughing, but the froggy was already at work as he was watching the throne hall. “People sitting on the right and on the left,” said Magnus.

 

“A long purple carpet leading from the door to up here,” said Izzy and Magnus’ eyes lit up. Yes, purple! Alexander’s sister had such a great taste!

 

“Purple?!” said Jace and wrinkled his nose. “I ain’t walking on a purple carpet. I mean this is-”

 

“Purple is colour of royalty,” said Magnus and narrowed his eyes. “I mean, honestly… you call yourself a prince?” scoffed Magnus and shook his head, waving the annoying blonde off and Jace’s jaw dropped when he saw Alec laughing. Oh,  _ great! _ “Then flowers!” said Magnus. “On the walls! And at the sitting area!”

 

“Yes!” said Isabelle. “So many flowers,” she said and sighed happily.

 

“Music playing in the background,” chimed Clary in and Jace just started grumbling again. 

 

“You better pick something good,” said Jace and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “I’m not walking down the aisle to any kind of cheesy song,” said Jace, but no one really paid attention to him.

 

“Oh, and the altar! It should be white and decorated with flowers too! Roses and lilac," Magnus had a dreamy smile on his face, drowning in thoughts of his wedding. He couldn't believe right now that just 3 years ago, he couldn’t stand one tiny reminder about the wedding, but after meeting Alexander Magnus' mind couldn’t stop picturing it. "And Alexander, you will be dressed in gold! It's the main colour for Royalty of Alicante, it represents the sun, wiseness and beauty. You'll be so stunning! And I'll be in dark blue it's loyalty, eternity and sky," Magnus didn't even notice that he was talking too much and now just told everyone about colour and meaning of it in  _ his  _ Kingdom. He still couldn’t tell about his curse, but there always was a loophole.

 

Magnus was pulled out from his daydreaming with a loud laugher from Jace.

 

"And what are you thinking you can wear,  _ frog _ ?" he asked with sarcasm.

 

And... that was cruel. Magnus felt a sharp pain because of Jace's words, but quickly pulled himself together,  turning his embarrassment into sadness into anger. But he didn't get a chance to let it out because the girls near him started to squeal in awe, again ignoring the stupid prince.

 

"Yes! That'll be so beautiful! Alec, Jace and Izzy will be in gold and me and Simon can wear colours of our Kingdoms!" said Clary in excitement. And Magnus eagerly nodded.

 

"Ugh, really? That's ridiculous! You will listen to a frog? Let's see how green will match with a "dark-blue"! And my golden hair is enough gold for these weddings!" said Jace, just to say something against Magnus, even if deep down he knew he was behaving like an ass and a child. He just really couldn’t stand this frog!

 

And now no one could restrain Magnus and his anger. Suddenly there was a very angry duck on the top of Jace' head. Everyone froze in slight shock, except Magnus who internally cursed himself. He did it again his magic, it was still unstable when he was upset. He didn't mean to open a portal and bring his friend, and yes, of course, that was Ducky, in that situation. He just wanted to make Jace bald! Well, maybe it was because he wanted to bring his friend here today anyway, so his magic decided by itself. 

 

And now his very shocked and angry friend was sitting on Jace’ head. And as soon as his shock wore off, he let out a very loud quack and pocked Jace with his beak. And after that an Apocalipsis began in the Throne room.

 

Jace let out a scream that was not human and then he started flailing with his arms around like a madman, letting out another high pitched scream. Alec’s eyes widened when he saw a duck suddenly appearing on his brother’s head, but then he looked over to the opened balcony of the throne room, so he just assumed that Jace had bad luck and the duck just happened to fly in and land on top of his head.

 

Jace then started running around in circles as he was still flailing his arms around. “Help me, help me!” he shrieked as he was still running around and Magnus just started laughing. Alec just blinked a few times and then started laughing as well, because seeing his brother like this… well, it served him right! Karma was a bitch, he should had never teased Magnus so horribly in the first place.

 

“Help yourself, Prince,” said Magnus and narrowed his eyes, then started laughing again, laughing so much that he fell from Alec’s head down into his palms, Alec scooping him up and he then laughed as well, shaking his head, because he was enjoying this way too much. 

 

“Alec, stop laughing! Clary help!”

 

“Serves you right for being a dick to the froggy,” said Simon and stuck his tongue out.

 

“Simon’s right. Karma’s a bitch,” said Clary.

 

“You… you… ahhhhh!” shrieked Jace and then tried to get the duck away from his head by trying to hit it. Alec’s jaw dropped and he quickly went over to Jace, slowly picking up the duck from his head, taking it to safety. Jace at first thought that Alec was saving him, but then he was betrayed when he saw Alec cuddling the duck.

 

“Jace, you moron! You almost hit the poor ducky,” said Alec, tempted to smack his brother. 

 

“But… but… it  _ attacked  _ me! Look how it’s looking at me!” said Jace and pointed at the duck, who was now extending out his wings. “It’s trying to attack me again. It’s  _ evil! _ ”

 

“It’s a duck, Jace. Don’t be a drama queen,” said Izzy and rolled her eyes.

 

“Never trust a duck, Izzy! Never!” said Jace and continued to glare at the duck, who was now safely nested in Alec's arms. Magnus was happy to see his friend and by the look on the ducky's face, he could tell that he was kind of pissed. Well, he owed him an apology for just disappearing and that was the first thing that he was planning on doing when they would get the chance to be alone. However, then the door suddenly opened and the King stepped inside of the throne room. Finally.

 

“Finally dad,” said Alec and rolled his eyes.

 

“My apologies, my beautiful children and my future sons and daughter in law,” almost sang out the King and Magnus happily croaked his greetings. The duck freaked out. 

 

_ King?! Where was he and- _

 

The duck quickly flew onto the ground, bowed down and extended his wings out, quacking and everyone, except for Jace, were impressed. “My, my… Such polite ducky,” said Robert. 

 

“Hmph,” said Jace and pouted.

 

“Now that we're here we can finally talk about the Festival!” announced Robert and Alec took in a deep breath. “So… this year, the events will…” 

 

And then Robert started yapping away, Alec rolling his eyes, but one look at a froggy made things more bearable and he smiled.

 

=***=

 

"How could you do this to me, Magnus!" exclaimed Ducky. "You just went missing, without a word! I was so worried! I almost thought that you got eaten by some bird", he went on and on, swinging from side to side and was angrily waving his wings. 

 

After meeting with the King, Magnus asked Alec to bring them to the pond, where he finally could talk with his friend, who, as expected, was angry with him. 

 

Magnus was upset with himself too but at that time he was so excited about the Prince, that he didn't even think about his poor friend. And now he felt awful for making his friend worried. But then again, everything was fine, so now he needed to calm his friend down.

 

"Ducky, I’m so, so sorry, everything is fine. I'm safe, you're safe. Calm down, my feathered friend", said Magnus trying to reach to Ducky, but he was too emotional now, everything was too much. He was so worried about Magnus, he searched for him on the swamps all night, didn't sleep and eat, and Ragnor and Cat were out too, so he couldn’t ask for their help. And then, when he almost started crying in desperation a portal opened under his paws, and he fell in it. And landed on the head of some blond idiot, who almost punched him! It was tough days for the poor Ducky.

 

“Shh, shhh, it’s fine”, Magnus finally reached to Ducky and threw his paws around his neck, hugging him tightly. The Duck continued his little rant, but then in the end he wrapped his wings around the froggy as well and pulled him closer, then sighed when he pulled back and quacked angrily. 

 

“I’ll kick your ass again if you leave without saying goodbye,” said the Duck and then looked towards the handsome Prince from before and he waddled closer to the froggy. Alec was there in the garden with them, but kept his distance a little bit as he wanted to have them their privacy. He wanted to leave, but Magnus asked him to hang around, so there he was, watching over the froggy and ducky hugging it out. The two of them were adorable hugging like that and Alec just sighed happily as he placed his hands over his chest. He really did love animals.

 

“Who’s that, by the way?” asked the Duck and quacked.

 

“Oh,  _ that _ is my Prince,” said the froggy happily and just one look at Alexander told the Duck that his friend was already smitten with the prince. “He’s my  _ fiance, _ ” he then added and the Duck gave him a strange look.

 

“Fiance?”

 

“Yes,” said froggy happily and hopped around as he was explaining the story of the magical arrow finding Magnus in the middle of the swamps and then the gorgeous prince found him and brought him here, claiming that he was The One. Duck looked over at the Prince and he quacked. Well. He did save him from the blond idiot before, so maybe he was cool. Who knew. The Duck promised to himself to keep an eye on this prince, he was going to protect his froggy friend. 

 

“Alexander, come closer, I want you to meet someone,” said Magnus happily and kept bouncing up and down, excited. “Hurry, hurry,” he said and went over to the Prince, trying to get him to follow him faster and Alec just giggled as he followed the frog down ot the Duck, who was carefully studying him. “Alexander, it’s a pleasure for me to finally introduce you to my best friend,” said Magnus and as polite as the Duck was, he offered his wing to the Prince, who started laughing, but gently shook the wing after all. 

 

“Any friend of Magnus’ is a friend of mine,” said Alec and then smiled brightly. “Especially if they can make scream Jace like that,” he then added and started laughing, Magnus happy that Prince Alexander seemed to like his friend.

 

“Yes, I’m happy to meet you,” quacked the Duck and finally decided to forgive the Prince for taking Magnus like that. Alec narrowed his eyes and looked over at Magnus, because he seemed to understand the Duck just before. Magnus hopped up to Alec and he happily clapped his paws together.

 

“He says he’s happy to meet you,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled. Apparently, he had gotten himself a personal Duck translator as well. Convenient, when dealing with Jace!

  
“I think we’ll get along perfectly,” said Alec and started laughing. “Perfect way to keep Jace behaved,” he then said and rubbed his palms together as he started explaining to the Duck just how afraid his brother was of ducks, Magnus’ friend quacking along as he listened to the Prince and promised that he was going to attack the blonde idiot if he would be mean to Magnus ever again. No one messed with the froggy, especially not the brainless Prince. Ducky was going to  _ protect _ , he was good at it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> We hope you liked it ~ =)


End file.
